Sora's Adventures of The Santa Clause
Sora's Adventures of The Santa Clause is another Kingdom Hearts/Christmas film planned to be Made by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Sora, Mickey Mouse, Rapunzel, Gilligan and their friends meet Scott Calvin (Tim Allen) a divorced father and advertising executive with a young son, Charlie (Eric Lloyd). On Christmas Eve, Charlie comes over to spend the night with Scott before going back to his mother's for Christmas Day. That night, they are awakened by a clatter on the roof. Going outside to investigate, Scott can see someone on the roof. He yells at the trespasser, which causes the man to lose his balance and falls off the roof. The trespasser appears to be Santa Claus. He magically disappears, but his suit remains. They find a business card in a pocket stating that if something should happen to him, someone should put on the suit, and the reindeer will know what to do. They find a sleigh and eight reindeer perched atop the house. Scott puts on the Santa suit to please Charlie, and begins delivering toys from rooftop to rooftop. Their final stop is the North Pole. The head Elf, Bernard (David Krumholtz), shows him a tiny inscription on the card which says that, upon the death of the previous occupant, whoever wears the suit assumes the identity of Santa Claus and all the responsibilities that go with it. This is the "Santa Clause," as stated by Bernard: "You put on the suit, you're the big guy." He also gives Charlie a snow globe. Then, he meets an elf named Judy who tells Scott that he only has eleven months, until the next Thanksgiving to get his affairs in order before becoming Santa Claus full time, which he tries to refuse. Charlie and he spend the night at the factory. The next morning they awake back in Scott's home, where the only indication of their previous night's adventure is Scott's new silk pajamas with "SC" (Santa Claus or Scott Calvin) monogrammed on them. Scott dismisses it all as a dream. Soon, however, Scott starts gaining weight and his boss Mr. Whittle (Peter Boyle) likens him to the Pillsbury Doughboy. He develops a ravenous taste for Christmas treats, like Christmas cookies and hot cocoa. He grows a long white beard, and shaving it off has no effect; it regrows instantly. His hair whitens, despite all attempts to dye it. He somehow knows who has been "naughty" and "nice". Children (who somehow know he is Santa despite Scott not dressing like Santa) approach him with gift requests. Scott's rapid transformation worries his ex-wife Laura (Wendy Crewson) and her new husband, psychiatrist Dr. Neil Miller (Judge Reinhold), who try to terminate his visitation rights to Charlie. They question Scott's mental stability, and believe that Scott's changes are attempts at getting his son to like him. Eventually, Scott's visitation rights to Charlie are taken away. Disheartened, Scott begins to lose some of his certainty about his job as Santa. While visiting Charlie on Thanksgiving, Charlie's insistence that Scott is Santa reawakens Scott's magic and he, with Bernard's help, whisks Charlie away to the North Pole. Laura and Neil, who think Scott And The Gang have kidnapped Charlie against his will, call the police, who make a massive investigation. Meanwhile, at the North Pole, Charlie helps Scott and the elves perfect a new sled and communication devices. He calls occasionally, but this only reinforces Laura and Neil's belief that he is being held against his will. Eventually, Scott, as Santa Claus, goes on with his Christmas Eve trip, but is arrested while delivering presents to his son's home, and is accused of kidnapping Charlie. A team of rescue-elves, the ELFS, free Scott from jail by tying up the front desk guard, and fly Scott and Charlie home to his mother and stepfather, to whom Scott/Santa gives the presents they always wanted since childhood but never got: Laura gets a vintage Mystery Date game and Neil gets an Oscar Mayer "Wienie Whistle". (It was because of their not getting these presents that they became convinced Santa did not exist.) Laura, realizing finally that Scott really is the new Santa, tosses the custody papers into the fireplace and welcomes Scott to come to see Charlie any time that he wants. Bernard tells Charlie that the snow globe is magical. Anytime he wants his father to visit, all he has to do is shake it. After ten minutes, he shakes it and Scott comes back, says he was off to Cleveland, and takes Charlie with him And Sora And His Friends Have Become The Heroes That Save Christmas. Trivia Mickey Mouse, Pluto, The Castaways (Gilligan, The Skipper, The Professor, Mary Ann Summers, Ginger Grant and The Howells), Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Cassandra, Charley Appleby, Eddie Valiant, Uncle Gizmo, Karen Rooney, Pappy Polie, Pollie Pi and McKenzie Fox will be Guest Starring in This Film. Unlike Daniel's Christmas Classic Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause, The Film will be in NTSC Format. Also unlike Daniel's Christmas Classic Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause, this film will be censored, due to the real film's language and crude content. For instance, the H word will be replaced with the word "heck", the uses of God's name in vain will be replaced with the word "gosh", Neil's phone number "1-800-SPANKME" will be changed to "1-800-SPUD" when the controversial scene is added, and the brief bit where Charlie Calvin makes a rude gesture at a police worker will be omitted in order to make the film more G-rated like the two Santa Clause sequels. It's the First Kingdom Hearts Christmas Film to Guest Star the Castaways from Gilligan's Island. Merry Christmas Darling (Performed by The Carpenters), Christmas Soul (Performed by Ross Lynch) and White Christmas (Performed by Idina Menzel) will be the end credits songs in the Film. The story continues in Sora's Adventures of The Santa Clause 2 and Sora's Adventures of The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series Category:Censored films